ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
List of European Wrestling Federation employees
This is a list of European Wrestling Federation (EWF) employees, organized by role within the promotion and assigned brands. The alias of the employees are written to the left, while the employee's real name is written in parenthesis to the right; employee's without a name in parenthesis, refers that an alias is not in use. Although employees are generally assigned to a specific brand, all employees are subject to appear on any brand. Main rosters Revolution brand Male wrestlers *Ace Cutta *Adam Stone *Andrew Watts *Anthony Tarantino *Best in the Business *Eddie Perez *Gary Schneider *Genocide *James Draven *Jeriko Kane *Joey Harris *Johnny Goins *Killjoy *Korrupt *Kyle Churchill *Mark Steele *Michael Santiago *O.G. Kis *Paul Blair *Ray Damian (Raymond Allen Damian) *Robert Davis *Shane Knight *The Maverick Elite Female wrestlers in male/female competition *Kaitlyn Marie Baker *Madison Divera *Roxxie Roberts Female wrestlers *Jade *Lucy Taylor Referees *Hawk Willows - Senior official *Justin Timers *Michael Peterson Other on-air talent *John Stubbs - Play-by-play commentator *Mike Adams - Color commentator *Logan O'Riley - General Manager *Anthony Tolly - Backstage interviewer *Sean Williams - Ring announcer *Matt Moore - Backstage interviewer *Monica Mancuso - Backstage interviewer *Matty Broccoli - Manager of Anthony Tarantino *Kandize - Manager/Valet of Ray Damian *Robin Cradle - Manager of Paul Blair *Fruit - Manager of James Draven *Russ Harrison - Manager of Robert Davis *James E. NightWolf - Manager of Genocide *Too Tall - Manager of Jeriko Kane *Gilligan - Manager of The Maverick Elite Inactive talent *Brian Adams - Leg injury *Kelly Roviska Tag teams and stables *'Divine Intervention' (Madison Divera and Roxxie Roberts) *'Hostile Takeover' (Ray Damian and James Draven) *'Legends by Nature' (Adam Stone, Andrew Watts, and Brooke Logan) *Ryot and Brian Adams *'The Wave of the Future' (Michael Santiago and Shane Knight) Mayhem brand Male wrestlers *Antoine Rage *Carson Alexander *Damien Alptraum *Dante *Drake Phoenix *Dustin Reeves *Eddie Monroe *El Presidente *Glen Hendricks *Jackson King *Jacob Wright *Jason Kash *John J. Battles *Jon Cannons *Keith Daniels *Kevin Thompson *Koda Daniels *Lee Fu *Les Slattery *Mark Mason *Rain *Ryan Wisler *Sadistic *Sean Cameron *Seth Corin *Silencer *Steve Steele *Terry Slattery *Tez *Trinity Black *Ty Streets *Zakk N. Sain Female wrestlers in male/female competition *Eva Michaels (Evangeline Sierra Michaels) Referees *Hawk Willows - Senior official *Justin Timers *Michael Peterson Other on-air talent *Chris Hush - Play-by-play commentator *Zack Hurly - Color commentator *Darren Williams - General Manager *Anthony Tolly - Backstage interviewer *Sean Williams - Ring announcer *Matt Moore - Backstage interviewer *Monica Mancuso - Backstage interviewer *Rich Amsterdam - Manager of Jason Kash *Leslie Lionsworth - Manager of Axl Lionsworth *Ali Mason - Manager of Mark Mason *Trent Sumners - Manager of Les Slattery Inactive talent *Axl Lionsworth Tag teams and stables *'Extreme City X-tremists' (Seth Corin and Drake Phoenix) *'Influential Minds' (Jason Kash, Ryan Wisler, and El Presidente) *'The Slattery Brothers' (Les Slattery and Terry Slattery) Corporate management Executive officers *Nikolas Turner - President of EWF, makes occasional appearances on Revolution and Mayhem *Mikey Sparks - Co-Chief Executive Officer *Jennifer Sparks - Co-Chief Executive Officer *Steve Klein - Director of Authority and Executive Vice President of Operations *Heathcliff Ivan Vale - Executive Supervisor *John Roth - Chief Marketing Officer *Bruce Wellington - Director of Talent Relations Creative writers *Gary Cole - Revolution brand head writer *Phillip Evans - Mayhem brand head writer *Jerry Wits - Creative consultant Producers, road agents and trainers *George Wilkins - Revolution brand senior producer *Richard Austin *Paul Johnson *Jonathan McKerlie *Carl Roberts *Alex Hunters *Max Knight Other personnel *Alex Assur - Head of security *Dr. Neal Andrews - Physician *Derek Lones - Backstage coordinator *Kristy Krupt - Online reporter *Jasmine Rosabell - Time keeper *Ryan Bright - Host of EWF PPV Pre-shows Behind the scenes e-federation staff *Handler of ArJay - Lead graphix designer, EWF Shopzone sub-forum moderator *Handler of William Bentley - Revolution GM, booker, decider of title decisions *Handler of Nikolas Turner/Darren Williams (and Andrew Watts) - EWF President, web master, Mayhem GM, head match writer, booker, suspension approver, forum moderator, talent acquirer and releaser, and final decider of title decisions *Handler of Steve Klein - Executive Vice President, Director of Authority, and decider of title decisions *Handler of Heathcliff Ivan Vale - Booker, sub-forum moderator, and decider of title decisions See also *List of European Wrestling Federation alumni External links *EWF Roster pages at EWFederation.4t.com